The Engagment Ring
by Neptunes Tears
Summary: Tenou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru both work at the same Juban elementary school. Rumors start to fly about their relationship, and thats when the real fun begins. Engagment? Noway! Now theyre both stuck in a tinsy lie, or is it? Please R&R! Thx!
1. The proposal

-1

**Disclaimers:**

Haruka and Michiru do not belong to me...but the lovely Naoko Takeuchi ..What don't look at me like that? What noise..I hear nothing.. :kicks closet door: -;;

'_WORLD SHAKING!'_

Ahhhh:runs:

**AuthorsNotes:**

This is an _old_ story idea I had like probably three years ago or so. I wanted a laugh, so I brought it back out and decided to work on it. I'm not giving any promises, but you all know me, and I cant just submit something unless I did work on it -- darn me. But like I said this was mainly to cheer myself up XD; But anyway, You'll notice my humor is a different style then my usual, you might be surprised.

Sorry if some of the Japanese things are wrong, I just wanted a quickie from "Lattes for two" for awhile, my current WIP

Edit: wow I wasn't expecting such a huge review n.n guess I should work on this huh? Actually okay the whole school year is screwed up, I shoulda done my homework. :Whaps hand: Ill fix it! By the way, if your lost with it, Japan's new year begins in spring..

**The proposal**

Class had seemed normal for Michiru that week of the school year. She had been teaching now for a whole year at Juban elementary, this spring marked it for her. But lately, and for some reason today, the kids seemed more excited and loud then usual. Then again it was always hard for them starting a new school year, when the last had barely been over not to mention the cherry blossoms were beautiful right now. Michiru knew that because yesterday Tenou kun and herself… oh but she should start class soon.

Michiru snapped her attention from the oh so tempting window. She raised chalk to the board writing that days assignment in soft scroll.

There was the usual colorful work done by the students on the walls like wallpaper, some new and some from last spring. It was a safe place for the students to create, and they all had their own different mediums. Michiru wanted her classroom to be a safe haven, she didn't want anyone to feel left out or afraid. That's why she had ever color imaginable in the paint cabinet. Every colored pencil in the tote bins; every shade of chalk. And one day out of the week, she would have them switch with a partner, and try to do their medium. It was always good to do different things once in awhile and challenge their talent. At the end of the semester she promised them a clay day, like last time. But lately, she was so stressed out…

Michiru laid the chalk down and sighed, wishing things were as simple as when she first started at that school. She turned, her hands folded against her skirt and mentally took roll. A different year, the same little faces. She supposed there was still a minute before the bell rang. Who was missing?

"_Look what's on Michiru-sensei's hand!" A girl whispered giggling._

"_A ring!" _A few students turned to listen, some craning their necks.

"_An engagement ring!"_

"_Oh really? _Wow!"

The last part was loud enough to get a few more students looking curious now.

"Alright class, settle down..." Michiru began, feeling a slight twitch forming near her eye.

"_It has to be!"_

"Kaiou-sensei has an engagement ring!" There were an outburst of giggles and murmurs.

"Did we all do our assignments for homework last night?" She continued trying to ignore the chatter. What were they talking about, she only just started to tune in. She didn't think she wanted to know.

"Sensei, is that ring from the coach?" A young girl asked, her hand raised, and her eyes beaming with curiously and excitement. Michiru knew kids couldn't help themselves sometimes, but really-!

"Oh!.. From Tenou-sensei!"

"Yeah, is it from him?"

"Sensei!"

"Michiru-sensei!"

Michiru sighed tucking a stray aqua curl behind her ear before laying both palms on the art table, leaning a bit. She looked at her wristwatch, knowing class wouldn't get anywhere at this rate. She watched the little red second hand tick around full circle before she came to some sort of an explanation. But of course upon looking up at them through her eye lashes, fifteen or so pairs of little eyes eagerly curious and demanding information, were looking back unblinking.

"Class... I…"

She paused, her brows knitted. This was one of the main reasons she was stressed lately. A year for the rumors to begin, to stir and stew and now they were beginning to circulate. Now the older teachers would begin to butt heads with her, now that she was here to stay another year.

The first year, she wasn't much of a threat, besides being young and pretty and full of untapped enthusiasm in her work. Now it was war. And how absurd anyway!

These rumors just had to stop! Her patience was beyond shot; she and Haruka were just two employees in the same building, maybe going out for tea and discussing business that was all. So what, that now more then ever they've spent their free time together? I mean by now they were friends. Just two adults being sick of living alone all the time. I mean living alone in Tokyo with her cat was one thing, but sometimes it was nice to have a friend.. She was so sick of the murmurs in the hall from the older, less attractive middle aged teachers who envied Michiru, and made the tension so bad. And because of what? They could talk to Tenou kun too, if they wanted. And after they knew he was actually a her, they wouldn't have anything to do with her anyway. Michiru was the only one who knew, and didn't care. Their jealousy was stupid and uncalled for. Besides if they wanted to, they could still talk. After all, they were good at that, even if usually only out of one side of their mouth.

It was getting so bad that poor Haruka had to make her classes run an extra lap just to make them too tired to ask questions. (She was the gym teacher.) Or assign an extra chapter or two in their books; hating really to mention her personal life at all to begin with.

She just had to settle it once and for all.

Exasperated, Michiru decided to have a little fun. If she gave in, maybe they would all stop talking about it. It sounded logical -at the time. Smiling a bit to herself and pretending to look downward in a worried fashion, she touched the ring; a glint in her eye the students didn't catch.

"Anoh... Everyone, there's something I need to apologize to you all about..." The whole roomed quieted, even the strange kid in the corner stopped eating paste to listen.

"I have been keeping something... very important and secret from you all."

They stared at her wide eyed, glued on Michiru who tried to desperately to stay serious.

"I tried to hide it for months now but... I just can't keep it hidden anymore." She held her left hand up her thumb on the thin ring band on her ring finger which pushed the glittering little stone ring forward; the class stared at the ring. There was a huge gasp and then- Michiru held her hand to her heart.

"Class... Haruka-sensei and I are getting engaged!" The whole room let out their held breath at once. There was an excited cry and the girls looked at each other blushing, dreaming of becoming engaged one day and the boys looked at each other and gagged a bit. And then you had some who generally didn't really care much for gossip, and of course everyone knew this secret already.

"Yes.. It was all quite sudden..But our love, cannot be denied!" Michiru probably should have stopped right then but it was too funny and the look on their faces was too priceless. For a added touch, her hand flew to her forehead.

"We decided to elope at the end of this term…A shoreline wedding!"

And Just then the door had opened and 'groom' to be stepped in. The whole class looked over and murmured before giggling softly.

'What in the..'

Haruka blinked. She had come to straighten things out once and for all. Surely Kaiou san knew of all the rumors flying around, and she wanted it to stop. It was nonsense and unfair of the staff to let them circulate. The only solution would be to go to the principal.

But it seemed Michiru had a class going on, and the tension was so thick it was hard to even breathe. Whatever was going on, Haruka didn't want to know. And why were they all staring at her like that? She stepped back, planning to leave, when her eyes were caught by a strange pleading expression. Michiru silently pleaded Haruka would play along, already being so deep in the charade. Haruka had to be sick of it too, together they could show them all a lesson.

"Honey!.. Darling.. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to tell them..." Haruka's eyes widened a bit before Michiru's hand twitched a bit the light catching the fake gem and she seemed to understand and closed her eyes a small smirk faded with a nervous expression.

"You told them?.. Everything?" Michiru smiled a bit, she knew Haruka would understand. More confident now, she stepped over taking her hand and walked with her to the front, so they could address the still gaping children.

"About eloping; going to Honshu just in time for the beach weather.. "

"Well they were bound to know sooner or later...Do not fret, my dear!" The kids looked from either of them, as if sucked into a TV drama. One of the boys took out a snack and passed it around. It was now indeed a soap opera.

"Did you ever get your dress fitted, by the way? We don't have much time.."

Haruka was the master magician and Michiru the lovely assistant. They were eating it up. Michiru commended her silently with a squeeze of her hand before letting it go.

"Honey you know I've been so busy. I have an appointment this month for the fitting.." Michiru giggled nervously. "It'll be sitting in the hall with our suitcases in no time."

"Oh great... Well then... erm... Sweetheart, I should leave you to your class now…" Haruka faked a kiss on the cheek, the boys gagged and the girls swooned as she whispered.

"_I'll kill you later.." _Michiru felt a sweat drop forming on the back of her head, and faked a smile.

Haruka laughed and faked a happy voice, much unlike before.

"Don't forget we have that celebration party tonight at my apartment."

For a split second, Michiru almost wanted to believe it. This surprised her so she nodded suddenly embarrassed, the class was dumbstruck and grinning. As Haruka left she wondered what ever possessed her, now that they had opened a can of worms.

Boy was she going to get it!

Michiru hoped her plan wouldn't backfire, and then they would all stop bugging them about it.

"Now that you all know our special secret, you must promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

And they all nodded, quiet and alert. At first her plan seemed to be working. She moved onto the lesson. Class was shorter then usual but without anymore disruptions.

But of course, since it was a secret, by lunchtime everyone in the school seemed to know!

In the girls bathroom, just down the hall later that day..

"Did you hear? Haruka sensei and Michiru sensei are getting married!"

"NANI! "

"Really! Kaiou sensei told our class today!"

"Oh wow! I can't wait to tell Adzuki..."

"Okay but you can't tell anyone else..."

"..Okay, I promise!"

The door shut and after a pause a young girl with sugar pink hair pulled up into odangos opened her stall door looking out shocked and surprised.

'_Haruka and Michiru-san... engaged! Just wait till I tell Bunny and the others!'_

And that was the beginning of the end.

-----------------


	2. The engagment

**Authors notes:**

Wow if I knew it would be this popular I would have probably planned a decent plot, well I'll just try to keep it light, I have a decency to run wild with detail.(too late XD)Edit: 'kay the whole school year wasn't right, and since this is in Japan, I revamped the 'first chapter' and made it more accurate. Please go, re read it! Gomen Nasai o.o;  
EditEdit: (Neptune's Tears' ghost writer, a.k.a. Ruka takes the keyboard) I had a lot of fun editing this. You don't get to see all of her silly mistakes…like her comma happiness and her relentless army of dots: '…' Not to mention the sentences that just cut off. XD :gets the whip out and cracks it: Back to work, Michi! Mwahaha!

**Translations** (because its always nice to know what you're reading)  
Itai -Ouch!  
Hidoi -Harsh  
Matte -Wait  
Sou ka -How so  
Sou da -I see  
Honto -Really, honestly, truthfully (can be used as a question.)  
Masaka -Expression of disbelief

And again with the shameless plug: Hey, if you are curious, I drew the art cover for this story! go to the 'homepage' listed on my profile, it's posted in my gallery on sheezy art!

---------------

**The engagement:**

The day seemed never to end for Haruka and she was a lot more agitated then any other time that whole year. What in the world was Michiru thinking? Maybe her intent was harmless enough, but Haruka could see the danger for miles. True, no one said anything, but they didn't need to; Haruka felt their eyes boring into her all day long. She heard the whispers, she felt the silence in the teachers lounge when she walked in.

Boy was Michiru going to get it. What was worse, Michiru knew something no one else did. She was a woman, and the Haruka Tenou everyone else knew was a man. How could she possibly be so selfish to put her in this position! Things like this never turn out well. If there were anything between them, it was now non existent. Haruka strode down the hall toward the art room. She was too furious now.

Some of the teachers she passed by mouthed to each other, 'lovers quarrel' and Haruka clenched her jaw. She rapped once on the door and then opened it, letting herself in.

"Kaiou san, I don't know what-" Haruka stopped noticing the room was empty save for an older woman whom she knew as one of the school janitors. They looked up from emptying the trash can to grin at Haruka.

"'Ey love, you know, for you I'd be anyone you want. Hee hee."

Haruka blanched and let herself out. Argh! What was with this crazy school? Haruka walked out and bumped right into her boss, the principal, and nearly wet herself.

"P..Principal Muzori. Is there something you needed?" Haruka was sweating bullets.

Oh no, had he heard? Was she going to be canned? Is that what Happened to Michiru?

Haruka glanced in the room again, to be sure, but Michiru's things were still up on the wall. She relaxed a little, deciding to practice a skill she would soon have to master; knowing how to control her emotions. It was a must if she ever wanted to race cars, because losing your cool in a race could mean your life.

Which brings us back to this job, she only needed it until her career took off and she needed till at least the end of the year to get things squared away with her sponsors and agents. That is if she could conceal her identity a little longer. Yeah her parents were rich, but they wouldn't share the money until she proved herself responsible. Being the only child wasn't as easy as everyone thought it was.

"Tenou kun. No nothing, I was actually looking for Kaiou san…" Hauka's eyes widened just a bit. "I've been hearing..."

'_oh this is it!' _

"….so much about the scenery she's been doing for the spring play, I just had to look for myself! .. Tenou, you should go home and rest, you're looking a bit green around the gills." The principal patted her on the back before strolling off.

"If you happen to see our Art teacher please give her my regards, will you?"

Haruka nodded dumbly, finally remembering to breathe. She loosened her tie as she pulled open the doors, the sunshine burning her eyes. Seeing the gleaming bike waiting for her where she had parked it that morning, made her feel a little better. It was a bit much for the gym teachers salary, but it had been so worth it. By now she didn't care if she got stares pulling into the parking lot from the older business suits and scrabble playing sensei. It was seeing the wide eyed grins from the students she liked best. They thought it was neat, and she thought it was awesome, so that's all that mattered.

As the bike roared into life, she clicked the buckle on her helmet and flipped the visor down, thinking about the last things the principal said to her.

'_Oh don't worry, I'll give her plenty of regards.' _

She also thought about one of the first trips she had taken on this bike, just one year ago. It made her all the more sad and angry.

Michiru played dirty leaving early like that, avoiding Haruka and the situation. Maybe it was an easy out at the time, but Haruka's future was at stake. She didn't think she could forgive her friend for this so easily.

She would go home eventually to stew over it more, but right now the open highway with its high speeds was calling to her and she needed time to think.

-----

_Ring….Ring…Ring…. _Click.

"This is Tenou. Leave a message."

Click. Beep…

Michiru looked at the phone amused, Haruka was so social as usual. She sighed and hung up, vowing to try again later. She didn't mean to leave the school like a fugitive in such a hurry but she forgot she had a rehearsal after her last class and she would have been in so much trouble if she missed it.

Sometimes she felt like she was living multiple lives.

She glanced down at her hand. The ring glittered as if under its own enchantment. Now, she really was living a multiple life. To tell everyone now that it was a fib, would be like trying to get out of a spiders web. Why were people so interested in other peoples' business? She should have known from the first day working at that school, with those people, what to expect.

Caught in a heavy traffic jam, Michiru put the gear into park and let her foot off the brake. She rummaged around in her purse and found a small box of Pocky. After knowing Haruka, her sweet tooth had broadened quite a bit. She glanced around her knowing better, but it would be a while yet before she could get home and the salad she had for lunch wasn't sticking with her. Michiru ignored her swimming coach's voice in her head, and opened the shiny silver pouch. Munching on a chocolaty stick, Michiru allowed herself a replay of the past year.

Enter Michiru flash Back mode:

-----------

It had been a bright clear day. The lingering crispness of winter was giving way for the warmth sunshine of early spring, the leaves giving way to tiny little pink blossoms. It was a week before the new semester started, and there was an orientation meeting for the teachers briefing them about the new year. Some of the new teachers hadn't even seen her class rooms yet and thought that was a wonderful idea. But unfortunately there was one new teacher in particular who was late.

Kaiou Michiru walked briskly through Juban Elementary's soccer field. She had no idea where the main building was or that there had been more parking on the west side of the building facing the trees. And so being new, she had to park in the boondocks all the way out near the sports field. Now she was going to be late on her first day, her tights had a run, and her shoes were getting caked with dew and newly cut grass. She was lugging a portfolio with her no less, having decided that even though her violin was like her baby, this was one trip it couldn't follow. She fretted as she trudged through the grass, about the temperature fluctuations and how it was dangerous to leave her violin in her trunk, but she couldn't go back now. She'd have to go out during lunch, and maybe she could find a better spot by then too.

She felt as odd as Mary Poppins, only not as cheerful. With how she was dropping in out of no where, strange and different, only Mary at least had a floating umbrella. Michiru had only her two legs, and she felt more agile in the water then on land anyway.

There was one person, crazy as herself to be out there in that field that morning.

Stretching after a run -since she would be there in the future waiting for class in the mornings anyway- Tenou Haruka stopped mid stretch to watch. Her mouth twitched into a smile. What where they doing? Standing, Haruka crossed her arms watching like an eagle high above spying on something much smaller and more interesting then herself. A woman. She squinted seeing the troublesome portfolio which was dangerously flapping in the strong spring wind. She was feeling social that morning, and deciding to go investigate the matter further.

Always one to play the chivalrous knight, Haruka ran just as smoothly as if she had been in flight, and arrived within seconds at the Maiden in distress' side instantly. Michiru looked up in time to see a handsome stranger, a very athletic stranger, run to her side. She stopped surprised.

"You look like you could use a hand." Haruka offered to carry something, so Michiru smiled and let her take the troublesome portfolio.

"Yes! I'm late for the orientation meeting, I'm the new Art teacher...I had to park all the way out there and…" Haruka smiled nodding and slung the heavy portfolio over her shoulder, cocking her head to listen to the out of breath art teacher ramble.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Kaiou Michiru by the way...It's so lucky for me you were passing by." She felt quite hopeless, without even mentioning the fact that she had no idea where the art room would be.

Haruka grinned a bit, loving how this girl let her be charming and accepted the sweet piece of Kaiou Michiru's special humble pie, and decided to ham it up.

"Oh it wasn't a problem, really! I just thought I'd lend a hand. After all, I'm going to the same place as you. I'll show you the way, Kaiou-san."

Michiru smiled and looked so relieved she could have kissed this person. She couldn't help but peek at them out of the corner of her eye. By now she developed a sense which let her figure out gender, after all she had been out since high school and this was always the fun part for her.

However, Haruka was a skilled player too and knew how to play both the dance of illusion and cat and mouse. Obviously, they had to deal with this many times and waited for it. So at every glance, Michiru was met with theirs, which she found really flustering. Finally she gave up, feeling a bit like a caught child. After that, they walked quietly to the school, Haruka grinning the whole time. Finally as they were outside the door, the mysterious player introduced their self the American way by offering their hand to her.

"Tenou Haruka. I'm the gym teacher, it was a pleasure to meet you, Kaiou-san." Michiru smiled and shook their hand. Ah ha!

Michiru was allowed a glimmer, one calculated slip from Haruka. It was very hard to tell, but she figured out she was female, but Haruka acted like a creature of both. She seemed not woman or man but simply a substance, a presence; like the wind was a presence. Like how elements could have characteristics of both genders. Michiru liked this person already very much, and they already had something in common, at least preference wise.

"It was nice meeting you. I'm sure well be seeing a lot of each other, working in the same place and everything." At least Michiru hoped.

"Might be right, Kaiousan… But one thing.." Haruka smiled a little leaning against the door way. "Could you make sure to call me 'Tenou-kun'... no one here knows and it would make things loads easier."

She understood. It would make things tricky if parents and the staff found out since Haruka was to them more or less a cross dresser or any number of worse things they associated with bi-gendered people.

"I promise. I know how difficult it becomes." Michiru took the portfolio back.

"Good.. Well the assembly room is where the meeting is. Don't worry if your late, it's a bunch of hot air anyway." Haruka smirked opening the door for her.

"Aren't you going?" Michiru asked surprised and kind of disappointed they couldn't sit together.

"Nah! I'm just the gym teacher, they don't take what I do seriously anyway. Don't get your hopes up either, art isn't much higher on their agenda then physical education." Haruka stated matter of fact like.

Michiru looked shocked. "You're kidding! That's horrible!" She vowed to change that.

"Yeah… But it pays the bills you know? This is my second year and if it wasn't for the great kids I would have probably quit by now." Haruka patted Michiru's back before turning to walk off. "Keep that in mind, or you'll never make it."

This wasn't very encouraging news to hear on her first day, and she hoped Tenou-kun was just exaggerating. Michiru squared her shoulders and walked in trying to navigate along the half finished walls. There seemed to be quite a bit of work to do before the school was ready. She hoped it wasn't this drab during the school year; she decided to have a lot of colorful projects to help with that.

Finally she picked along the huge school, hallway by hallway following the drone of a mans voice until found the auditorium Haruka spoke of.

"And so, I hope we all manage to have a productive and successful school year…"

Michiru found and took a seat in the back, slipping in seemingly unnoticed. She got a handkerchief out of her pocket and tried to get the caked grass off her shoes, vowing to wear sneakers in the morning if parking kept up like that. She wasn't aware she had an audience…

"Excuse me Miss, do you need help with something?" Apparently her walking in caused the whole assembly to freeze. Michiru felt twenty shades of red. "Are you lost?"

Was he crazy? Did she look lost? She looked around realizing she was the youngest by far in the room and stood trying to hold her own.

"Excuse me, I am the new Art teacher, Kaiou Michiru." There was a lot of murmuring going on and she felt the whole rooms eyes turn to her, and the handkerchief covered in grass stains. She put her hands behind her back letting it fall onto the chair and away from their eyes. What was with everyone?

"_Is that the new teacher! She looks like she's hardly out of high school!" _ Michiru narrowed her eyes looking down.

"_Is Muzori losing it or what?" _The other answered the first.

"…_.-probably only hired for her looks.."_

Michiru shot them both a glare that could kill, and they looked innocently at her, folding their hands and looking at there old wrinkly feet.

"Well, Welcome to Juban Elementary, Kaiou-san. Come up here and say a few words, introduce yourself." Principal Muzori said starting a round of bored but polite clapping. Michiru wished she could have died right there on the spot, she didn't feel this nervous even on a stage performing. She smiled a little shyly and walked up to the front, aware of her wet heels, run tights, windblown hair, and-

"_This should be rich…"_

Michiru cleared her throat and put on her best poker face.

"Konnichiwa…" Her voice cut through the murmuring like a clear bell.

"I am Kaiou Michiru. I am a student majoring in music composition as well as working toward a bachelors degree in painting and fine art."

"_Working toward? She's not certified!"_

Michiru wavered a bit on the spot, trying not to show that she overheard. She was certified, there was nothing wrong with what she had to offer the school! How could they say that!

"I hope we will all have a successful year working together. Arigato Gozaimasu."

She bowed looking toward the principal. " Osakini shitsurei shimasu."

She didn't even bother to look at them all again, and went off the stage snatching her portfolio and walking briskly from the room. Feeble applause followed at her wake.

Michiru tried not to cry. Why should she let them affect her? She worked with children before and knew this was what she loved to do, why should she let them tarnish that? Her fingers brushed some art work still hanging from last semester, fingers retracing tentative brush strokes. She peered into dark display cases, youthful ambitions and hopes stared right back. Maybe that's why she liked working with kids, because adults were like empty shells. Children had so much to offer, and it was so crucial to let their ambitions and talents bloom because life as an adult parches you dry. She liked the hope they had; it gave her hope.

She didn't even know where she was going, but found herself exploring the school again. The empty halls echoed softly with her footsteps. Coolers clicked on and off on their own, like the schools pulse even though there was hardly anything alive in it. She reached the library first, knowing this because of the telltale smell of musty books that hit her nose. She was probably one of the few people who liked that smell. Michiru smiled walking over to the shelves and touching the titles fondly remembering her own childhood. When she wasn't busy being in swimming or lessons, she loved to read. Her fingers paused on a set of yearbooks dating quite far back. She plucked one at random from the shelf. It was dated two years before she graduated from grade school. She thumbed through the pages scanning the names for anyone she might have known or heard off. Even though she wasn't familiar with the town, because of concerts she still managed to get around.

"Tenou, Haruka." Michiru's brows raised as she smirked feeling as though she stumbled upon a secret. Much to her disappointment the picture was blank. Michiru frowned rechecking the name and scanned the book for anymore appearances. She read a caption:

"_Tenou Haruka and fellow classmate Heitchi Nubosaki pose as they compete in the school's annual sports rally." _

Two blonde haired boys grinned back at her with victory signs and sun burn dusting their cheeks. Upon closer inspection she noticed the pierced ears and small locket on the throat on the kid to the left and could tell them both apart. She flipped back to the empty spot where the graduation picture should have been.

"Mystery." She replaced the book deciding to move on. She continued down the hallway in front of her reading the wall plagues above the doors to direct herself. She paused in front of two double doors hearing the repetitious thumping of a basket ball.

"Gym."

Michiru let herself in not surprised at who she found there in the middle of a slam dunk.

"Whoosh! That's right…You are so pwned!" Haruka caught the ball and allowed herself a small victory.

Michiru coughed politely.

Haruka froze and turned holding the ball at her side. "You again! Well did you survive? I don't see any tears, so I guess it went well."

"Barely.." Michiru said without enthusiasm. "I understand now why you never went."

"Oh believe me, I had my share when I came." Haruka bounced the ball a few times before bouncing it to Michiru.

"Humiliated." She sighed catching it.

"Yeah they wouldn't stop gaga-ing over me." Haruka muttered darkly making a gesture for Michiru to pass it back. She was like an eager puppy wanting to play.

Michiru complied bouncing it to her looking amused. "Sou ka?"

Haruka blushed deciding to dodge the question and tossed the ball toward the hoop over Michiru's head. It bounced off the rim and sailed by Michiru who reached out and caught it smirking. "Fresh meat; is that it?"

Haruka grabbed for the ball and Michiru snatched away, as quick as a fish in water. She was enjoying the blondes blushing.

"Id rather not talk about it…"

All of those older women acting like Haruka was the latest guy on the block scarred her for life.

"Sou da..." Michiru hummed smiling a little bouncing the ball away from Haruka's hand and tossed it toward the hoop herself. It looped the rim and slid effortlessly into the net with a satisfying 'swoosh'.

"Now, lets see, what was it you said again?" Michiru grinned at Haruka's amazement catching the ball as it bounced to her. "Oh that's right…Pwned!"

Haruka glared and snatched the ball from her. "Hidoi..."

She tossed the ball back into the storage room and jogged up to Michiru again who was walking to the door now. "Matte!… I never said it was a competition!"

Michiru smirked a little. "Oh sure, now that you've lost to a woman in heels."

Haruka gave her a look to kill but her eyes were glittering, she liked playing these games with Michiru.

"Ah, Tenou-kun and Kaiou-san, I see you've met already." The principal stood outside as they emerged from the gym.

"Principal Muzori…" Haruka bowed a bit. Michiru hoped they wouldn't get into trouble for cutting the assembly.

"Tenou-kun, where were you this morning? All of the staff asked for your presence! I think they even held your seat for you…" Haruka made a sort of painful whimper like noise from the back of her throat. Michiru smiled knowingly.

"No, no need to explain. I see you were showing Kaiou-san around the school. That's very generous of you! Be expecting a raise Tenou. " He bowed to them both.

"One last thing, could you help Kaiou-san find the art room? Arigato." He smiled encouragingly to Michiru before strolling off done for the day. Ah the life of a principal.

"Suck up." Michiru joked poking Haruka's ribs, who jumped as if violated.

"Hush." Haruka shoved her hands in her pockets and began to stroll down the rest of the hall. Now it was Michiru's turn to run after her.

"So, why is it so bare and dim in this school? Don't they believe in color, or windows, or joy?" Michiru asked dryly.

"Joy? Color? What are those?" Haruka replied dryly back and turned the door knob to a darkened room all the way at the end of the hall near the entrance.

She flipped on the light. Now, Michiru made that noise of pain as she saw the room.

"Masaka…"

The room looked like it had been out of use for most of the school year. Tables were covered in cloths and dust, cabinet doors hung by hinges, and Art supplies were still in cases on the floor, un opened. The only thing that seemed new and undamaged was the chalk board which was littered with graffiti, doodles and slang.

Haruka whistled lowly.

"...Now you know why they hold these teacher meetings. It gives time to coop and repair." Haruka inched toward the door. "Well, I'll just let myself out so you can work…"

"Tenou-kun…" Michiru's voice was soft and pleading. Haruka shivered as it ran across her skin and down her spin. No way. She wasn't going to…Michiru's bright pleading eyes met her own as she stood in front of her. Just say no. Just say...

"There's no way I can do this by myself!" The teal haired woman grabbed her hands. "Onegai.. Help. "

"Absolutely…." Haruka meant to say, 'not' at the end of that but it died in her throat. Damn this girl. Michiru clapped once happily, settling it. "Alright!.. Arigato."

"Yeah yeah.. Do you know where the janitor closet it? Were going to need a lot of stuff."

She shook her head. "..Nope."

Haruka sighed, darn her chivalry. It was going to be a long day.

--------

By the end of the day -sore, tired and dirty- the two were sitting crossed legged on a gleaming hard wood table, eating dinner out of take out boxes and drinking canned soda purchased out of the vending machines.

The cabinets had been repaired, cleaned and stocked. The sinks were lined with bottles of paint, ink, paint palettes and cups of brushes varying in all sizes and materials. The drying racks were assembled and waiting, and the tote bins were stocked full with crayons, scissors, colored paper and glue.

"I cant believe…" Michiru began dazed and happy.

"We did it all…" Haruka finished sore and grumpy.

"You know out of everyone here, you've been the…the most… kind.." Michiru sniffed finally letting out all of the stuff she had endured that day.

"I can't begin to thank you enough…"

"Hey, don't mention it…Aww.. Come on, cheer up." Haruka shook Michiru's shoulder gently, not really knowing what to do in a situation like this.

"It'll get better. Don't let those hags bring you down."

Michiru nodded into her soda can sniffling. "I know, you're right."

Haruka stretched out her legs satisfied when Michiru had stopped sniffling and leaned back on her elbows feeling full.

"Like I said, the kids will make a big difference. You'll see."

Michiru hoped she was right and looked at the chalk board, her eyes sparkling with renewed hope. "Go on, I know you want to." Haruka said softly smiling. "Feel privileged, gym teachers don't get one of those, you know." She stretched, laying back with her arms folded behind her head.

Opening a new box of chalk, Michiru selected a flawless pearly white stick. There was something about school supplies; her own, brand new. Something refreshing about them…a new sketch book, notebooks, or pens. She supposed she was odd in that way, but it made her feel excited. As though it allowed for all these new and wonderful possibilities; all the things she could do or create.

The chalk made a smooth swishing and tapping as she scrolled kanji across the newly cleaned board.

'_Kaiou Michiru. Room **#104**. ART'_

A moment later, she put the chalk down in its medal holder and smiled wiping the dust free from her hands. "You know, a coat of paint wouldn't hurt as well.."

Haruka looked over with one open eye and made a tsk noise.

"Come on! Our salary's aren't that much." She illustrated this with a wave of her hand. "We did enough today; just plaster the art work everywhere. You wanted posters didn't you? Go crazy." Michiru smiled a little and crossed her arms.

"For once, you actually make sense, Tenou." Smirking she picked up her now empty portfolio, glad she had sufficient space for everything that had been inside it. Haruka meanwhile yawned, gathering their trash.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean! I'm insulted, Kaiou-san. I demand desert on you tonight."

"On me?" Michiru hid a smirk and pretended to adjust something on the chalk board.

Haruka coughed. She didn't mean for it to come out that way, but the idea was pleasing..

"Yeah, you pay! And since you seem to be so abundant with money and energy, I know a great Italian eatery; they have wonderful coffee and cannoli's." She grabbed her jacket glad the owner knew her well since she was only in her track garb and they were both kind of filthy.

Michiru was still pondering the concept of a 'cannoli' as they made to leave the room. Her family had been strictly Japanese all her life, so she never had much of any other ethnicity. She wondered if Haruka traveled a lot, and if that's how she seemed to know so much about other places. She'd have to ask later.

"On second thought, were both tired and filthy. Lets make it breakfast." Haruka got the door for Michiru and turned out the light, cannoil's were delicious any time of the day, she reasoned.

"Alright. I'm not exactly sure what I'm getting myself into, but you have a deal."

As they left the school, Michiru then remembered something kind of important.

"Oh no! My car.. it's still parked out in the middle of no where." She did not fancy the idea of groping her way through a wet dark field to find the parking lot either.

"Not a problem! I'll take you to it." Haruka winked and strolled over to her shiny new toy. Finding her keys through all the junk in her pockets, she unlocked the compartment on the side of the bike, retrieving a second helmet. Michiru blanched. "No way…"

Haruka grinned and tossed her a helmet. "Its safe. I promise."

Michiru lingered, shifting her weight from one foot to another holding the gleaming blue green helmet in her hands.

"Honto?" She questioned looking worried.

"Hai. Cross my heart, hope to die, all of that stuff. Now, come on." She buckled her helmet while straddling the bike and turned the key, revving the engine to life. Michiru sighed slipping the helmet over her head, making sure it was buckled _tightly_ before folding the portfolio into the compartment, closing it and sliding almost awkwardly on to the cool medaled bike. Her knees found and dug into Haruka's side's as she was a little nervous. She wasn't planning on being on that bike for long. Of course, Haruka had an ace up her sleeve.

"Alright! Lets go for a quick ride!" Michiru barely had enough time to grab onto Haruka's waist before the bike zoomed off with a jolting force of speed and wind.

"Ahh! Haruka! No!" Michiru clung to her so tightly that Haruka had to adjust her clinging hands in between turning. She looked back at her, calling out over the roaring wind and passing cars. She looked insanely happy.

"Relax! I do this as a side job, you know? Just hold on…Itai! Not that _tight_!"

Michiru breathed deeply a couple of times and tucked her face into Haruka's strong back. She was too tense to notice until later, the light hint of men's soap which lingered still on Haruka's clothes and how it mixed delicately with the smell of her skin and curiously, motor oil.

"Im going to kill _you_!" Michiru screeched as they zoomed off into the night, along hairpin turns and wooded country roads.

Around nine pm they decided on coffee and cannoli's after all, hungry and awake. Michiru's hands shook a little as she lifted the cup to her mouth.

"Awren't dese 'ummie?" Haruka asked, around a bite full. It ended up being on the house, since Haruka had brought a 'lady friend' ('coworker' they both supplied) with her.

Michiru blinked staring off into space, still scared for life.

"Yeah.. delicious."

Haruka chewed, swallowing.

"Don't worry, once your pulse slows down a bit, you'll be alright."

Perhaps Michiru wasn't ready for her special route. Hell, she only took her because she favored her. It was a high honor to be taken through her route, she normally went alone. Haruka nearly pouted; no one understood the delicate and complicated mating dance of the Ruka.

Michiru broke off a piece of her cannoli shell fidgeting and delaying her over whelming desire to admit, it _had_ been fun. Just _a little_.

She pushed her coffee away, not really able to drink it without a lot of cream anyway.

"Look... It wasn't too.. bad."

"Alright! My goal is complete then." Haruka happily scalded her mouth gulping the last sips of her coffee. Michiru couldn't help but smile as she watched her.

"You must take a lot of girl's through there. Is that your equivalent to a moonlit over look of the city?" Haruka pushed the last cannoli Michiru's way, offering it. She smiled shaking her head and pushed it back to her. "It's a little too sweet for my taste." Haruka shrugged and picked it up, admiring the little shavings of chocolate and pistachio scattered across the cheese filling, delaying her response. She wiped the bit of sugary powder off her fingers, Tossing down the cloth napkin. Michiru watched her hands transfixed as if in thought.

"Its special. And your nice; nothing more or less." Haruka ate the pastry like desert in three bites and allowed a necessary moment for chewing.

"But if you say please, I might take you out again sometime." She winked standing. Michiru smiled a little and stood too.

The rest of the evening had ended much more calmer then it began with the ride home. Haruka went noticeably more slow, and Michiru in turn didn't strangle her to death.

They stood beside Michiru's car at last, it was almost eleven at night.

"Well, I guess I wont be seeing you till the new school year then." Michiru was a little sad about that, but it would just be awkward to date a coworker. Maybe after her career took off.. Haruka seemed to have been saying the same thing in her eyes as well.

"Yeah.. But it was nice meeting you. I had a great time, Kaiou-san."

"Me too, Tenou-kun."

"See you soon." Haruka turned walking back to the bike and started the engine again. Through her visor she watched Michiru get into the car and close the door. It was better this way, she told herself. Buckling her helmet, she roared the engine into life one last time that night, and went home.

Michiru watched her pull off in the rear view mirror before leaning forward slowly to start the car.

'_What a day!' _She couldn't help but feel happy though.

End Michiru flash back mode:

With a sharp horn blaze, Michiru changed gears and went forward again blushing embarrassed. She hated when she day dreamed like that when she drove.

Sighing, she wished herself and Haruka were on good terms again. It was ironic that the words she said to Haruka that night in her moment of horror, were almost the same as the ones Haruka said to her today, when she pretended to kiss her.

She missed her already.

----------------

**Authors notes: **

wow that took long enough XD Couldn't help I was distracted. Haruka ended up being more flirtatious then I wanted her to be, course she's so restless from being in the angst-y cage that I've kept her in for the passed months for "Latte's'

Hope you liked it, MORE TO COME! Yes I'm not done! Not till you see, 'la fin' okay? Stay tuned. I have more funnies to do.

Ace of base equals love :huggles cd:


	3. The Party

**Authors notes:**  
Wow been too long… I don't really know where I was going with this anymore; that's not good ne? I've been busy with commissions makin' Sailor Moon Brooches. Lets see...I updated Lattes.. I don't know I guess I'll meander another chapter...anou...

Translations:  
Oi -Hey  
Demo -But  
Onegai -please  
Sugoi -Awesome, kewl, great! Etc  
Doushite -Why?  
Anou -err..  
Nani Yo -what?

Not like I'm a Japanese major and everyone doesn't know these words anyway lol  
------------------------------------

**The Party**

The pink odango haired girl from that morning at Juban elementary walked slowly down the side walk admiring the drifting decent of cherry blossoms. The breeze caused a few streams to drift by her and catch in her hair. She giggled and twirled a bit where she was, almost forgetting everything else for a moment. Until she heard the strangely familiar laugh; a high pitched giggle of glee.

Chibiusa ducked behind some low hedges and watched as Usagi and Mamoru crossed the street; the blonde hanging onto her boyfriends arm. She could just make out their conversation and grinned sneaking closer along the safety of the hedge.

"Mamoru, can we go get sundaes? Onegai!" Usagi begged a little looking up cutely at her boyfriend. Mamoru smiled and rubbed the back of his head thinking it had been the third time he treated her that week.

"Well…I suppose. After that you're supposed to go to the shrine for a study meeting, right?"

"YAY! Oh thank you Mam-...Wait...Study...WAH." She pouted. "Ice cream.." She smiled. "Study.." She pouted again.

"Anou… Usagi.."

Just then the girl decided to make her move. Jumping up at the right moment, Chibiusa launched herself onto and clung to her future daddy.

"Onegai, could I get some too?"

Usagi growled and tried to pull her down. "Hey you brat! Get off my boyfriend!"

"He's my future Daddy! I have just as much privilege as you, Baka for brains!" And stuck her tongue out.

Mamoru almost lost his balance for a moment but then straightened holding ChibiUsa's legs to keep her from falling.

"Now Usagi, it's only fair."

"But Mamoru…" She pouted. "Fine, but I get two scoops!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Mamoru sighed and knew the trip to the park for the ice cream would be a long and painful one.

---

Later that day when the two bunnies were delivered safely to the shrine, and with their bellies full of three scoops of ice cream each…

"Ah Usagi, I see Mamoru brought you again. You're on time for once." Rei remarked.

"Shut up Rei! No one asked you." And they began to pull at each others faces. Chibiusa just stood and watched dumbstruck.

"Hello," Makoto said to her smiling. Ami walked in and tapped the two fighting girls with an English textbook scolding them both.

"Now's not the time; we have to get a head start for the school year!"

"Oh Ami chan...You're such a worrier!" Minako yawned from laying in a sunny spot on the floor. "The year is young, la Vie C'est!"

"It's 'C'est la Vie', Minako." Ami corrected. "And besides, we've might have forgotten something over break."

Chibiusa took a seat in between Rei and Usagi who looked like a fight might break out again. Suddenly she then remembered something from earlier that day and interrupted Ami's recital of the "Theory Of Relativity". Makato joked a little grinning.

"Anou…Chibiusa, I don't think this is _relative_ to the discussion, is it?"

"Please, Makato, this isn't a joking matter!" Ami closed her text book and looked to Chibiusa much like a teacher would with her glasses on her nose in that way.

"You know, rumors aren't good to pass around Chibiusa."

"Demo- This isn't a rumor!"

"Nothing is when you're small." Usagi muttered. Chibiusa scowled and jabbed Usagi's foot with her knuckles, who yelped.

"I'm serious you guys! Kaiou Sensei told everyone herself!"  
Now they all looked at her, with varying expressions of perked interest.

"..Kaiou Michiru?" Ami offered first.

"You mean that really pretty woman.." Minako continued.

"Who teaches Art..?" Makato supplied.

"At your school?" Usagi finished surprised.

"Yes!" Chibiusa exclaimed eager to get along with her news. "She's engaged!"

"NANI YO?" Usagi, Minako and Makoto were all suddenly very interested and leaned forward, hands pressed against books. ChibiUsa gleamed with knowing something important.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all along!"  
Rei and Ami exchanged glances and waited for the new news to be sorted out.

"With who?" They asked her at once. Usagi was deathly curious, Makato remising of her old sempai, and Minako seemed envious; Her eyes sparkling by the flames of amour.

"Tenou Sensei… I only know his last name. He is my gym-"

"TENOU HARUKA?" Now they all were seething. Except Ami who had her nose in a book.

"You must tell us every detail!" Minako pleaded her eyes on fire.

"Well.. I wasn't there when it happened. But Kaiou Sensei announced it to the whole class!"

"Uh huh." Usagi prodded.

"And..well.. That she was engaged...and she has a ring and everything!"  
The others were beginning to deflate just a little as the news was losing steam.

"Yeah?" Usagi prodded more, her face falling a bit. "Was the stone huge?"

"Hai! And..anou.. That.. they were eloping to Honshu at the end of the term!"

"NANI?"

"A shoreline wedding…!" Chibiusa concluded feeling very important.

"How romantic…" They all sighed.

Makato looked lost in happy love sparkles. "It reminds me of something my old sempai would do…"

Ami tried to regain their attention. "Well everyone, that's nice news but we need to-"

"Is that all Chibiusa?" Usagi was desperate to sway the conversation from studying. ChibiUsa thought hard.

"Someone told me that she said there was a party tonight.."

"PARTY?" Usagi and Minako grinned. Ami sighed.

"When, when?"

The room was buzzing.

"Cake! I bet they'll be cake…There _will too _be cake, REICHAN!" Usagi chimed.

"I don't know what to wear! Usagi, the yellow or the red?"

"I'll wrap their presents in a off white floral scheme." Makoto sighed happily planning the decorations. "...Iie; blossom pattern. How wonderful!"

"Defiantly ..Red!"

"Enough!" Ami stood and got their attention waving her notebooks like a scary baton. "We can't go!"

"DAME!" Usagi and Minato looked utterly crushed. Makoto even emerged from her happy thoughts, and Rei looked irritated as usual.

"Dou..shi..te?" They whined and hugged Ami's legs, large tears making their eyes shine.

"Amichan…Doushite..?" Makato looked up to her as well. It got too quiet, but soon they were all in an uproar again.

"Besides none of you can wear red. That's my color." Rei smirked teasing the girls.

"It is not!" Usagi snapped back. "We can wear red too!"

"But this dress is so adorable I just have to-"

"Oi!" Ami got their attention again twitching. "You all, honestly.."

"Oh Amichan.. Please let us all go!" Chibiusa decided to try.

"We can't miss the engagement party. It would be rude to them if we did."

Rei whispered to Usagi. "You know I think she's more mature then you are.."

Usagi whapped her with the pillow.

"Anou…Oh alright…Just this once, because it would be rude I suppose. But were not even invited.."

"Sugoi!" Usagi exclaimed excitedly and dumped all her textbooks back into her bag.

"It will be like a surprise party!"

"Who are we to dampen the spirit of new found love by ignoring this happy time?" Minako rushed happily. "No one should throw their own engagement party! We should get there before they have a chance too and surprise them." She concluded eyes shining.

"You just want to see Tenou Sempai again…" Makato teased, but then they all did.

"Alright guys, let's go party shopping, then to the apartment!" Usagi and Minako yelled team leaders in this charade.

They all grabbed their jackets because for spring it was a little windy that day and rushed out of the shrine in an excited group.

"You know where Haruka Sempai lives?" Usagi asked Minako.

"Not exactly...but I know enough to get there; somewhere near the arcade." She rushed in an excited hurry. "Now come on!"

They all ran to the store bound and determined to get proper party materials.

----------------------------

Meanwhile on the street just outside…

A shiny motorbike whizzed by with a brooding blonde behind the handle bar. Moments before and just a few blocks away, the traffic jam had eventually broken up. And it had been passing the line of cars, one person in particular waiting to turn caught their eye. Haruka had made a hazard 'U' turn and entered the lane that the car was in. She skimmed through the cars till she was right behind it.

She was in hot pursuit of a traitor.

Haruka honked the horn and waved for the woman in the car to pull over once they had to stop for a light.

Michiru, alarmed, looked back in her mirror seeing the crazy blond and knowing at once it was Haruka. A very enraged Haruka. Was it her who had been honking when the traffic had begun to move? Either way, the thought of getting yelled at on the side of the road wasn't appealing. Michiru shook her head and mouthed 'Gomen' before the light changed and she sped up, as if trying to shake off the crazy mad woman following her. Haruka sped up too not letting her go and continued to wave for her to pull over.

Finally at a café parking lot, Michiru gave and pulled in, putting the car into park and locked the windows. Haruka was at her car in two seconds and looked furious; she tapped at the window. Michiru shook her head knowing better then to be next to Haruka directly and pointed to her cell phone which she propped to her ear for emphasis. She then dialed Haruka's number and held it to her ear for real.

It took a moment for Haruka to release that Michiru could only handle her voice right then and dug for her phone. Finally with candy wrappers and miscellanies things falling from her pockets she found her phone and answered. Michiru pulled her phone away from her ear expectantly, she thought anyone could hear her for miles.

"WHATINTHEHELLWEREYOUTHINKING?HOWCOULDYOUDOTHATTOME!"

"Anou…Haruka...Calm down."

"IAMCALM!" Haruka took a deep breath and glared at Michiru to explain. Michiru was glad glass divided them.

"Listen, I understand you're mad...I should have asked you first but it seemed right at the time-"

"At the time! Michiru...Do you know…we could get fired…we could get caught.."

"I know.. I know!. I only meant it as a joke, and everyone actually believed it!"

"Well now what do we do?" Haruka questioned her arm and forehead leaning on Michiru's car. Michiru bit her lip a little and closed her phone, letting the window down at last. Haruka didn't notice until Michiru touched her cheek smiling.

"It will be alright…We'll just tell everyone the truth." Haruka looked at her levelly.  
"You mean, you'll tell everyone the truth."

"Oh…Hai. But I want you there too, for support." Michiru said.

"And when do you plan on doing this, before or after the 'wedding'." Haruka said sarcastically.

"Soon, I'll do it soon.." Haruka glared. "Okay, tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow." Michiru put her phone into her purse and got out of the car. "You need to relax Tenou.."

She rubbed Haruka's shoulders scowling.

"Really, you should go swimming with me sometime, it would do you wonders."

"I've had enough wonders lately to last me a life time…" Haruka closed her eyes.

A couple of kids from school walked by and giggled making kissy noises. Haruka snapped up alert.

"Oi! You're in my class tomorrow; ten laps…Yes TEN! Oi-!"

"Oh Haruka, they're just kids! Everything is funny to them; you'll kill them making them run like that every day." Michiru took her arm pulling her from eye view of the snickering boys. "Come on, let's get some tea and forget it for awhile."

"Alright fine, but we need to talk about how were going to do this. I think you created a monstrous mess here."

They entered the café and ignored the stares from anyone they might know or otherwise.

------

About two hours later, feeling refreshed and at a more civil tone with each other, Haruka and Michiru left the café. It was almost time for the sun to set already.

"Well we should probably talk about tomorrow. My place or yours?" Haruka asked shrugging on her jacket again and picking up her helmet.

"Mines a mess right now.." Michiru began.

"And like mine is any better? Admit it, you like my leather sofa."

"Oh Tenou, enough with the damn leather sofa anyway." Michiru exclaimed sourly.

Haruka laughed. "You know you like it."

Michiru blushed and considered whacking her upside the head with her helmet.

"Oi, I wouldn't know, and don't you start saying things like that either!"

"Oh.. So it's okay for Miss priss Kaiou to start rumors but not for me?"

"Fine, you pick, I'll follow. And if your not on the road to cut in front of me then I'm going to the gym for a swim and you can just-"

But the blonde took the hint and got onto her bike securing her helmet and roaring the engine to life. Michiru got into her little two door college car, and started her own engine wondering if her life would ever be normal again.

------

Authors notes:

More to come! Just a quickie as all short stories should be --' Hope everyone likes it. More to come…I've got commissions to do. At least I've been writing more o-o


	4. Rings for Sale

**Author's notes:**

Holy crap its been forever. Now I really have no clue what I'm doing here XD And I want to use this next chapter(if I ever get one out) as a warm up for writing the next chapter in 'Lattes for two'. I'm thinking about applying at Starbucks again, as much as I ph34r. Anyway we'll see what goes. Thank you to all my readers, admirers, friend and fans! Your awesome reviews inspire and encourage! Even though its been awhile, I've been reading books lately, and somehow it recharges my writing lol. So expect fluffy runoff sentences, and happy symbolic notions. :luff:

**Disclaimers: **

The wonderful pair Haruka and Michiru do not belong to me, but the talented Naoko Takeuchi. I'm only borrowing them for my own merriment. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------

**Rings For Sale: **Chapter 4

The ring that started it all, actually started out so innocently, or did it?

Michiru remembered that day. It seemed so long ago but in actuality it was only a week or so before the new term had started. Haruka decided to go on a last minute road trip on one particularly warm day just when the last grip of winter had eased for the perking greens of spring. Michiru decided it sounded fun, so herself and a picnic lunch were strapped to the back of Haruka's well loved motorcycle.

Before long the two were racing the rising sun across miles of horizon, zooming along the countryside of Japan seeking coastal shoreline. Michiru remembered the smell of Haruka's new leather jacket that she received for Christmas that winter and how it crinkled softly against her cheek. She was a bit more relaxed on the bike, this being her umpteenth time now.

It seemed too early to be coherent, so the idea of dozing along the way seemed favorable. With her musical career starting to pick up significant pace and with her busy rehearsal schedule, Michiru wanted nothing better then to sleep in on this one weekend to just be herself before the new term. But then as much as she might have desired a nap, there was no way between the breath taking scenery and the lively hum of vibration under her that she could possibly even close her eyes for long.

Breathing in deeply, the salty air mixed with what her eyes saw; a feast for the senses.

The coastline like diamonds, twinkled in the glow of the gold and violet washed sky. Mountainsides flew by as they climbed higher and further along the coastline. For moments at a time the sunlight would be blocked, and when clear again it would peek out and flash brightly in a rolling wave of light right over the descending treetops.

Almost as beautiful were the gold specks reflecting in Haruka's jade green eyes as she turned back to grin. They both shared an appreciative glance before the helmet visor was clicked down again for a relatively sharp turn. Michiru's hands instinctively tightened a bit as the bike leaned in for the turn.

On trips like this, gravity always favored them so that when they went into sharp turns, they had a the excuse to lean into it together. The fact of how their bodies comfortably fit together for that instant however, was sheer coincidence. It was always comfortable for them; if they had noticed at all how close they were becoming in their companionship, they seemed oblivious to it.

Driving along the coast without a clear destination might have seemed fool hardy, but somehow Haruka instinctively knew her way around. Soon they spotted the perfect place to settle. Luckily for them the sun had peeked out more and more throughout the morning and by noon it was seasonably warm. If they had past a small welcoming sign stating where they were, they missed it but that didn't matter. The richness of the town made it welcome and needed after the bustle of Tokyo. All the apartment buildings were more like large townhouses and the homes were rather like antiqued treasures. It had a charming popup book feel in its captured timelessness with quiet corners of creeping ivy, or patches of pooled sunlight.

Old European styled brick and intricate rose covered balcony's could be seen even from the slowed pace of Haruka's motorbike as they passed. Pulling now to the side of the road, gentle clouds of red dust plumed in their wake. With the motorbike idled, Haruka's feet touched the ground for balance. She removed her helmet and wiped her forehead with the back of her arm before pointing in distance.

"I think the shoreline is just ahead a few miles. Should we stop here or keep going?"

Michiru looked around taking in the beautiful homes and shops. It was like they had stepped across time and back into an old European village. She never even heard of it before; It was a lucky turn they even found it at all.

"It's still early. Lets keep going and then take a look around on the way back through."

Haruka nodded and smiled. "Sounds good. Hold on then."

She slipped the helmet on again, visor falling into place. The idled engine picked up as she skirted out of the little town and onto a route that forked off north of it.

Within minutes the coastline became closer and closer, so that eventually the pavement had little patches of sand blown onto it. She skirted around on the bike another moment before finding a gravely sort of driveway to lead down to small collection of Inns and shops. They parked in an adjacent parking lot that faced the shoreline. It was remarkably not crowded. The weather report had scared away anyone planning a trip, and the sudden warmth left anyone else little notice.

They had been lucky in that respect and smiled easily to each other basking in the warming relief of the early spring day. Finding a good place, they ate sandwiches on a bench facing the water. The sun was high in the sky now, and birds fretted at their feet waiting for crumbs.

"Today was such a nice day to come." Haruka said leaning back against the wooden bench with a satisfied look on her face.

"I know. It's been so nice, I'm glad I came." Michiru agreed leaning back as well. For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of the wind and the waves crashing. The two paused from eating their lunch and watched relaxed.

For a moment anyway...

"Ah, Tenou-san, Kaiou-san! I'm glad to see you made it on time! We were worried you got lost."

Horrified, they both jumped and looked over. Walking up along side the man who spoke, were other staff members from Juban elementary. Some sour in expression as usual and some -the older women- were waving to Haruka.

"Lost…?" Haruka barely managed to ask.

"These roads can be mighty confusing, can't they? It's good to know we have such dedicated _secondary_ teachers, isn't it?" The principal continued. The other teachers mumbled a reply in response, looking uncomfortable and stuffy; not fit for this environment at all.

"We.. do try, Sir." Haruka said through a mouth of cotton. Michiru wanted to scream.

"Well the staff meeting is in just a few minutes. If you'd like to follow us." Hopelessly they looked to each other and tried to think of an excuse. Anything to get out of it.

"Ah,. we were a little early and have already been…debriefed, Sir." Haruka smiled and looked to Michiru.

"Yes it was… ah.. very… enlightening! Why, I already thought up of a way to '_tweak'_ my curriculum."

"Is that so! My, you both deserve a raise." He elbowed the math teacher letting him in as well on this astounding act of dedication. The little man who looked like he belonged in a stale classroom then a beach, frowned and adjusted his glasses looking down at them skeptically.

"So, is that where you got those delicious looking sandwiches! The director must finally be taking me seriously." The big man puffed his chest out importantly and the other teachers nodded mindlessly.

"Of course! Very much so, only, I believe a lot of people came early. So there might not be any left."

Michiru nodded to Haruka's statement and added. "Yes. At all. Actually."

"Oh really, is that so! Darn. I had not been told there was a luncheon.."

"Yeah, it was a surprise to us as well." Haruka said trying to hide her shock that he was actually believing all this.

"I'm going to go in there and give that overly inflated man a piece of my scholarly mind."

He bowed stiffly to them, his chest considerably less puffed out from before.

"Tenou-san, Kaiou-san, we'll see you again at the start of the term. Keep up the good work!"

The little group then went off further along the boardwalk as Michiru and Haruka stared dumbstruck at each other.

"I hope it flies okay." Michiru said still trying to determine if the whole scenario was real or not; suddenly loosing her appetite.

"I'm sure it will. Knowing him he'll brood about the whole thing and never even mention it. We'll be fine." Haruka looked at the last few bites of her sandwich and tossed it to the eagerly awaiting birds. "Come on; lets go for a walk and clear our heads."

Standing up, they secured the basket to the bike and threw away their trash. They decided, to be safe, that they would start off opposite to that of the principal and went north down the first long stretch of boardwalk. Something seemed odd to Michiru.

"How did you know about a place like this...it seems so uncharacteristic for this region." Haruka shrugged. "I don't know, it might just be a tourist spot. Why, don't you like it?" She looked a little discouraged that Michiru wasn't enjoying herself.

"Oh no, its lovely… It just seems odd. You know, it feels like I've been here before...and yet, I'm certain I haven't. In fact, I've never even seen anyplace like this."

Haruka smiled again. "Well, it'll be that much more special."

"Yeah I suppose." Michiru was a little perturbed that they hadn't seen any road signs the whole time and wondered if they would make it out just as easily as they had come in.

Suddenly as if from nowhere, they were in front of a shop door. A welcome sign fluttered lightly in the air from the sea breeze. A small set of chimes rung merrily above their heads. Haruka had to stop to keep from crashing right into it however.

"This is a weird place for a shop.. " Michiru seemed surprised as well and looked back from where they came. Somehow they walked quite a bit, for their bike couldn't be seen.

"Yeah...I never even noticed it." She continued wonderingly.

"Lets take a look." Haruka said pushing open the little shop door, puzzlement giving over to curiosity.

All at once, incense greeted their noise making their eyes water. It took a moment for their sight to adjust to the lighting of the dim shop. Windows had been covered in thick hand woven blankets in all types of patterns and design. Curious ticking trinkets and mysterious glittery items lined shelves, walls and table tops.

It was a cross between an elderly relatives home and a garage. But in its organized clutter there was a sort of mysterious charm.

The door closed behind them with the same light twinkling of chimes and a light sucking noise of air dissipating behind it. Michiru unconsciously lifted a hand to her chest as she looked around. The shop demanded focused senses and quiet minds, because in the stillness all at once, she heard a song playing lightly on a turntable. It was so soft she would have missed it. Her eyes now used to the dim, detected two figures. One was an older woman smiling to them as she sat behind the counter.

She had extraordinary taste; perhaps too old or gaudy to be fashionable in this time period but somehow it suited her. Bangles and large jewels glittered on her fingers and throat. A large Himalayan-tabby sat on the counter beside them and watched with illuminated green eyes and an superior expression.

Michiru swore by its still pose and extraordinary handsomeness that it had to be fake. But while she watched transfixed, the overly fluffy ginger cat raised a paw to its tiny mouth and began to wash its face. As if their very entrance let in dust which he must remove.

"Welcome travelers…" The loudly dressed woman said softly to them in greeting.

Haruka looked a bit perplexed about the whole thing, and had to lower her head just a bit as the ceiling was surprisingly low.

The woman did not wait for a reply but stood, outstretching her hands and bowed lightly. "I am Lady Anigusta."

And the way she pronounced and spoke it -lightly with a slight sigh at the end- made it sound beautiful and exotic. Haruka raised her brow and gave Michiru an 'Lets get going,' look. But Michiru was entranced somehow and continued further inside.

The shop was mostly antiques and elegant curiosities, most of which were no older then the late nineteenth century. One display in particular caught her eye.

It was the small window setup to her right. It looked like part of a Victorian room right out of a museum, or a historical film. A delicate off white lace cloth covered a cherry wood table, and a elegant china tea set adorned it. There was a pair of woman's opera gloves and clutch purse strewn onto its chair as though their mistress had stepped out for a moment.

Michiru picked up the sugar bowl and lifted the lid, real sugar shifted slightly as she turned it in her hand. It was as though the set was still being used.

Being so entranced, she didn't notice Lady Anigusta right beside her. She jumped a little and nearly dropped the bowl.

"Y…You have quite a collection here.." Michiru said smiling a little and replacing the delicate china before she did drop it for real. The Lady just nodded and smiled. The light was better were they stood now then before, and Michiru could see her eyes were a warm sort of blue, and her pure silver hair glittered with Asian combs and berets.

"Yes, this shop is very precious to me. People come from miles around to find these treasures and trade with me. But I'm afraid this display is not for sale…"

The ginger cat stretched and jumped down to join them. He circled Michiru's legs once curiously, before hoping up onto the chair opposite the woman who was to return, and waited expectantly as if arriving to a tea party. He stared so intently at the cream pitcher that Michiru had to laugh.

"That is Monsieur... Good fellow that he is, seems to favor tea time. Although he is so pètit, you could hardly guess why." Lady said with a small laugh and a splash of European accent. The cat, however, looked un amused.

Michiru turned to find Haruka admiring a closet of Victorian suits and gentleman garments, that were in remarkable condition. Lady walked over to her to nodding in consent.

"Ah, yes. Your gentlemen friend has good taste." Haruka blushed a little and closed the doors shaking her head. "Just a poor bachelor admiring a higher class of style, that's all."

Lady Anigusta laughed a bit and returned to the counter.

"Well then, I have some good news for you, mon pauvre homme." She exclaimed sweeping her arms for them to follow her. Michiru grinned a little to Haruka amused by this woman's eccentric charm. She was like one of those Aunts you always tried to avoid at family reunions growing up. Somehow though, Michiru would have liked an Aunt like that over the overly opinionated mainstream relatives she did have.

In fact, a prime example of before was the young modernly dressed teenaged girl curled up on a plush velveteen lined bay window. Her nose was deep in a book but every once in awhile dark glittery garnet eyes darted over in their direction to watch. She paused every once in awhile to push a silky section of long dark green hair behind her shoulder and then continued where she left off.

And although she seemed younger then Haruka or Michiru, they could not have placed an age on her if they wanted to. Interpretations were useless; the girl was as timeless as the shop.

Finally on command of Lady Anigusta's voice, Michiru had to turn away and focus on what she was showing to them.

"Here are beautiful jewelry, all on sale just today." The woman exclaimed happily getting out the velvet cushion for them to see closer.

"How lucky for both of you and affordable, no?"

Haruka glanced to Michiru a bit shyly. "But these are engagement rings, aren't they?"

"They are whatever the holder wants them to be.." She said in a matter of fact way. To the stares of both of the women, she raised her hands to continue.

"Honest! They make wishes real.. Enchanted gems from far away. Beautiful, are they not?" She plucked one in particular from its spot in the cushion and showed it to Michiru.

The band was antique gold with an intricate swirled design; like two ocean waves crashing at the center where a frosted off white large diamond cut gemstone lay.

"Sea glass...Very mystical.. Very special this ring is. Try it on."

Lady Anigusta supplied a small brass hand mirror, holding it up for Michiru as she slipped the very large, very beautiful ring onto her slender finger.

"It is lovely.. It reminds me of the sea." Haruka had to admit it was very lovely on her hand and wondered why her face seemed so hot all of a sudden.

"The gem is from the very womb of the sea, to be sure. It is a ring fit for a mermaid.. If I remember correctly it was brought up from a sea expedition, long, long time ago." She said mysteriously. "Perhaps it was once belonging to mermaids, eh?" She winked. The girl seemed to be looking over at them transfixed on the mirror and Michiru's reflected hand within it.

"It would hardly be proper.." Haruka began defensively. Mainly out of fear of Michiru's refusal to let her buy it. And also because she didn't believe this lady was for real either.

"Ah but mon garçon, gifts can be simple adoration, not merely àmour. The lady likes this piece, yes?" She gave Michiru's hand a soft squeeze and in turn Michiru blushed a bit feeling a little uncomfortable. This woman seemed like a match maker more then a business person.

"I do like it, but.."

Before she could finish Haruka had her wallet out and handed over the equivalent of twenty American dollars.

"There, don't say I forgot your birthday again this year." Haruka said smiling a little, her cheeks a bit red, but in the dim light no one could tell.

"Mille fois merci, garçon." Lady Anigusta rung up the purchase on a very outdated antique register, and bowed to them lightly. Michiru didn't know what to say but managed a soft thank you, admiring the beautiful ring.

Haruka nodded a little to the shop owner and glanced at the quiet girl in the corner, before they made their way out. They felt a little light headed and unsure as the bright sun and the sudden crashing of the waves returned. After the quiet dim shop they were just in, the light and noise was almost too much to bear.

Michiru could hardly see enough to notice how the ring's color changed in the light.

-----

The shop owner watched the two leave with a satisfied smile, her eyes twinkling.

"Auntie, you shouldn't mess with people's lives." Came the mature voice of the garnet eyed girl in the corner.

"Oh, Pish posh! I did no such thing. The ring is open canvas; it will do whatever reflects in their hearts." She said smiling. " I did nothing but put in into their hands and give them a chance."

The girl put her book down and stretched looking unconvinced. "Still, it is dangerous to tamper with the course of things.."

"Ah my dear child, you fret too much about these things. Come, and join me for some tea."

Somewhere in the back of the shop, a tea kettle whistled, and Lady Anigusta disappeared behind a tapestry to retrieve it. The girl walked over to the display and poured the waiting feline a saucer of cream.

-----

"What in the world was that all about?" Haruka muttered walking with Michiru a few yards before turning around to have one last look.

But the shop was gone…as if it was never there.

They recalled this day since with confused amusement. They somehow made their way back to the bike and got onto the main route home. And yet, that quaint little town they has passed through, seemed to disappear as well.

Although perhaps it was for the better, as they had enough mysteries for that day.

-----

**Authors Notes: **

Decided to add a bit of mystery and hocus pocus to the mix and bringing back some characters from my favorite AU place, Artist Alley(see my story 'lattes for two')

…Gosh I love that place.

Someone was introduced here you may not have figured out who…or did you? I'll put the disclaimer in the next chapter for her, as for now I want you all to ponder n.n

Hope you all liked this one. Its deeper then the other parts, but I hoped I still kept it light enough.

**However Disclaimer's:**

Lady Anigusta, however batty and senile she may seem, is my character and according to my 'Ruka, my future self XD

Monsieur the cat is mine as well. Heehee. Please do not use without permission and credit.


	5. SURPRISE!

**Authors Notes:**  
Sorry guys, I was listening to 'Out tonight' from the rent soundtrack when I wrote this next part, so .. If you know that song, it'll explain everything.. It reminds me of Minako anyway XD;  
Actually, I recently had my eyes opened to the wondrous possibilities of ReixMinako.. so suddenly you'll see some mild teasing between the two. oo I can't help it, its kinda cute.  
I'm told its a pretty popular couple XD; :Dodges tomatoes:  
Forgive me for lack of updates, but I have my phases, and since my drawing feels stale, here I am!

- - -

**Surprise! Part I**

A large group of high school girls, including an elementary schooler, climbed the two floors of steps that was Haruka's apartment building. They carried bags of groceries, balloons, and baked treats.

This is where they stood, disbelief at the possibility that the apartment door would have been locked, or that no one would have been home.

"No ones home.." Usagi whined.

"Oh nice one! Now what?" Chibiusa maneuvered the balloons so she could see herself, and sighed.

Ami looked down sighing, she should have figured something logical like this would happen. They just wouldn't listen to common sense.

Minako was looking around frantic for a way in, anyway. Surprises were always better anyway.

"Maybe we could climb the fire escape?" Makoto suggested, shifting her fresh baked cake to her other arm; Pink words in scrolled frosting merrily read: 'Happy Engagement!'

Minako pouted a bit, glancing over the edge of the stairs still not giving up.

Her eyes rested on the door watchmen who was adjusting his uniform and looking nervous. Perhaps it was his first day... Perfect!

Minako winked to the others, and dug out some lip gloss out of her bag. It wasn't much, but it was better then nothing.

"Don't worry girls, let the Senshi of Love handle this one!"

She ran off down the stairs smirking, and practicing her mature woman walk.

"Don't do anything reckless, please?' Rei called after her, sighing.

The group then decided to go down the hall and try the window, for it lead to the fire escape. They didn't have much faith in Minako, needless to say, her plans were usually pretty crazy.

She sauntered out and stood beside the fidgeting door man, leaning on the doorway, back arched and hands behind her back. Maybe she was being a little over the top, but this was an emergency.

"Well.. Hi there.. Aren't you handsome in that uniform.." She said softly, pretending to blush.

The boy blinked as though he wasn't expecting a pretty girl to give him such attention. He puffed his chest out a little and smiled sheepishly.

"Anou.. Do you need help miss..?"

Minako smiled, laughing triumphantly in her mind.

"Why yes.. Yes I do...Muzki-sempai.." She had glanced at his name tag, and decided with the name title to puff his ego even more.

"I just love a man in uniform.." She adjusted his collar, her face close to his. He swallowed and smiled.

"Well I'd love to help you.. Only today is my first day and I'm not allowed to leave the door.." He explained, his eyes watching hers as she fretted, adjusting his clothes.

Her hands flew to her hips and she pouted looking at him.

"Oh please.. Muzuki.. Sempai.." She begged, cutely.

Up above, the girls crept, trying not to laugh at what was going below. Rei seemed particularly agitated at the display. Minako glanced up noticing, and grinned a bit.

They must have been trying Makoto's idea, without her!

Well she'll show them whose plan will work.

She pressed her hands to her cheeks and across her chest, looking helpless. And in doing so, her shirt winkled a bit showing some cleavage. She sighed softly, deciding to layer it on thick now.

"Oh.. It's so terrible!..." She began.

"I have to be somewhere in a half an hour and wanted so desperately a take a nice, hot, steamy shower.. But I locked myself out this morning trying to be on time for my nude modeling agency-"

The young man was opening the door for her, his face bright red, his hand pressed under his nose.

"Quickly miss! I can help you just this once.." He winked.

Minako was all charm and smiles, pretending to wipe away her helpless, if not fake, tears.

"Arigato! You're such a lifesaver...It's room 204..Yes, that's right.." He grabbed the key, and she snickered following his lead up the stairs.

His chest was still a little puffed out, as he unlocked and opened the door for her. He bowed a bit, smiling.

"So.. You never told me your name.. Maybe when I'm off tonight we could-"

Minako skipped into the room, and grinned giving him a 'V' for victory.

"Aww.. Too bad! My attractive boy friend will be home any minute, and I have to get dinner started." Minako tossed the key back to the gawking man and winked.

"Thanks for the help, whatever your name is!" And closed the door. She pretended to dust off her hands, and smiled. "Well, that was too easy!"

She loved being a girl.

Some taping on the balcony doors got her attention. Outside, shivering on the fire escape, stood the others.

Minako grinned flaunting her victory. Rei was glaring at her, her nose pressed up against the glass and pointed to the lock on the sliding door. Usagi had a cupcake out and was about to eat it, when it fell from her hands as she was shuffled inside, the door unlocked.

"Hey, I wanted that!" She complained, as they all fought to enter at once; poor Ami in the middle.

The lone cupcake flew down to its suicidal death, and landed honorably frosting down into the slicked back hair of the very confused, and very let down doorman.

- - -

A moment or so later, a motorbike pulled along the curve out front and stopped. An attractive looking man hopped off, placing the helmet under his arm. He stood there as though waiting for someone, until a car pulled up behind him and parked also. He got the door for the woman who stepped out, and whoa man, was she a knock out!

The doorman couldn't help his appreciative glance as the teal haired dish walked his way beside the tall blonde man. He guessed it was an affair, since they had separate vehicles, and the mistress's companion couldn't help but glance around as though checking to see if anyone noticed them together.

The pair stepped up the walk and went to enter. Haruka glanced at the doorman, she wouldn't even have noticed him otherwise but she was unable to ignore his eyes sweeping over Michiru. Haruka's fists balled together slightly.

Michiru turned waiting for Haruka to enter, and then realized what was happening.

"Hey buddy.. You know there's a cupcake on your head, right?"

Haruka hoped to cut him down a little. It couldn't have been too perfect! Although, the more she thought about it, the more she wondered why indeed he had a jimmy sprinkled cupcake on his head.

The man, shaken from his fantasy over Michiru, blushed embarrassed and bowed in apology at his lack of professionalism. The cupcake flew down and hit his polished shoes. He muttered crossly.

Haruka smirked and turned to enter but in return for his embarrassment, the guy decided to be a jerk.

"Excuse me, but I need to see some I.D. I can't allow just anyone to enter this building.."

Haruka's brow twitched, looking at him as though checking to see if he was for real. But apparently he was, for he got out his clip board and reached for the pen in his breast pocket, preparing to find Haruka's name and room number.

Michiru sighed crossing her arms, but almost smirked. Males were so funny like this and most of the time, Haruka was no exception either.

Haruka closed her eyes and moment, then laughed shaking her head to Michiru who just shrugged to and tapped her watch as though to say, 'what ever you do, do it fast. I got somewhere to be.'

"Fine, Okay.. Tenou Haruka, room 204." She flashed her divers license, and replaced her wallet in her back pocket.

"Are we all up to code now? Or do you need to see my key as well."

She held it up too and turned to go once again, unable to decide if this was very funny, or very maddening.

The door man's eyes bulged. He imagined that sweet blonde crying her eyes out as the two would enter, arm in arm.

"2...204? You.. Double crosser!"

Haruka had time to dodged the fist that was coming her way, but it still got her cheek somewhat. She staggered back shocked, and even without Michiru's hand on her arm keeping her in check, she knew better then to hit him back.

Although she _reeaally_ wanted to.

"Are you crazy? I'm calling security!" Haruka went to the phone at the front desk, and said something into the receiver but the man kept raving.

"You have an adorable blonde waiting for you every night! What do you need this one for? Just because you're attractive, you could have anyone you wanted, anytime, couldn't you?" Haruka wasn't sure if that was a statement out of jealousy, or a question.

"You're a disgrace!"

He was then dragged off by two very large looking men. He threw down his clipboard in protest, his feet dragging and kicking.

As he was escorted out, the final words:

"You cant fire me, 'cause I quit!", Echoed out throughout the entry hall...

Haruka straightened her jacket and touched her cheek, mentally checking the damage. It did sting but he was weak, so maybe it would only bruise. She hoped so anyway. Haruka could only imagine the rumors that would follow if she shown up to work with a shiner.

Finally she held her hand up for the apartment manager to quit apologizing, just now realizing the little man was there.

"No worries, just keep that psycho from this building, okay?"

She joined Michiru again, rolling her eyes but managing a grin in her benefit. Michiru patted her arm as they walked up stairs.

"What was he talking about Haruka, a knockout blonde?" Michiru grinned a little, her brow raised.

"I haven't the slightest idea.. Honestly, what a day this has been!" .

Michiru wondered just what was so absurd to Haruka; Was it the fact that Michiru now knew she had a girlfriend, or the fact that she knew now that Haruka could be the type of woman to have a girlfriend at all.

Michiru was pretty certain Haruka was the type, and if this were true..

Haruka meanwhile was thinking that after all of this, she wanted a drink. They deserved a bottle of something, namely wine, to calm her nerves.

Unfortunately...

Haruka had walked with Michiru up the rest of the stairs, but froze outside her apartment; something didn't seem right. She heard voices from within, and she quietly tried the knob, it was unlocked...

" Shimatta..!" She swore lowly, protectively putting an arm in front of Michiru.

"Someone is in there.. It must be a break in.."

Just then Haruka heard something crash from within, and tensed. A chorus of scolding voices erupted.. high pitched giggling school girl voices.

Haruka quirked a brow and lowered her arm away from Michiru. She placed it instead on the door frame as she inched closer, easing the door open slightly to look in.

From what she saw then, she almost wished there had been a burglary...

For inside, touching her things, getting crumbs onto her leather sofa, and gawking at her things were..

- - -

"Finally!" Makoto had sighed, as they were let inside at last by Minako. She whimpered seeing the decor, the black and white, the lack of throws and pillows; the lack of anything at all seemingly decorative besides practical.

"Omigod.. It's so ..monotone.." She shivered. Ami smiled a little patting her back.

"Its messy too!" Usagi remarked, grinning as she held a silk dress shirt to her nose, smelling Haruka's cologne.

"You should talk!" Chibiusa remarked under her breath, looking around.

Minako snatched the shirt from Usagi, seemingly to replace it where it was found but held it as well. It was Rei who snatched it from Minako and threw it onto the floor.

"Knock it off already!" She fumed her eyes fiery.

"I must clean.. There's no way we can have a party in this mess! Come on you guys, help me!"

Makoto began gathering the clothing, laying them in one pile. Minako smirked to Rei and began gathering the racing magazines, stacking them in a pile also.

Usagi looked hopeless, as she never cleaned a day in her life. And Ami straightened the sofa pillows and gasped.

"What..What.." She managed, holding up a very lacy, very feminine, red thong. "A..A.. Anou.."

Makoto looked over and started laughing, the others began to as well.

"Geeze Ami! Put that thing down already!" Minako laughed, trying to remember to breathe.

"You look as though you're going to faint!"

Rei took pity on the frozen girl and snatched it, stretching it by the straps and releasing. It soared obediently across the room and into the clothing pile with a light settling noise.

It had actually been a gag gift for Haruka's past birthday that January, and had gotten lost in the sofa as her friends roared and laughed at her reaction.

"It must have been Kaiou-san's.." Usagi giggled, Minako grinned.

"Unless he has a thing for.." Rei whapped her with a pillow, hands on her hips, and smirked. "Get your mind out of the gutter, and keep cleaning!"

Minako winked at her. "All in good fun, Reichan!"

Rei rose her brow, threatening the pillow again. "Oh, you mean like before, with that door man!"

"Knock it off you two," Makoto interrupted grinning a little at their indirect jealousies.

"And that should do it!.. Usagi find something for the ice to go in, and the rest of you, help me set out the food."

They all went in different directions to complete the rest of the preparing. Chibiusa went with Usagi and began looking in the cabinets for some sort of container. When reaching for a Tupperware bowl, since Haruka the bachelor had nothing else, Usagi knocked down a glass with her elbow. It shattered on the small kitchen floor, she winced.

"Oppsie.." She whimpered and laughed nervously, waving her retrieved Tupperware as though to make up for it.

"Oh wonderful, Odango for brains!" Chibiusa chimed, shaking her head and catching the container, as Usagi climbed off the counter.

"Gomen, Gomen! I couldn't reach!"

They avoided the glass while searching for something to sweep it up with.

Just as the shards slid from the dustpan, they registered the footsteps and talking that had rested just outside the door.

"What in the world ..." Haruka let out, unable to hide her presence behind the door any longer.

"What is it?" Kaiousan had asked.

Usagi and Chibiusa panicked to find a hiding spot, knocking pots and pans as they fought to squeeze under the cabinets. Everyone else had sprang to their feet and hid.

Haruka blinked rapidly, trying to grasp what was happening, feeling a migraine coming on.

_'Do you think he heard us..' Someone whispered. _

'_No, I don't think so..' Someone answered. _

'_Good, I want this engagement party to be a surprise!' _

This voice was shushed as Haruka stood stupidly, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Michiru removed Haruka's hand from the door, and pushed her back into the hallway to talk.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Michiru began, feeling lost in the dark, and slightly afraid of what waited for them.

"I have no idea.. how they even knew where I lived, or how they got in but they're leaving!" She went to storm in and Michiru held her back.

"Hold on Haruka.. Are they students?" They didn't sound much older then high school age, and she wondered how Haruka knew high school girls anyway, much less how they got into her apartment. "I heard them say something about a party.. Maybe that's why the doorman hit you.." Michiru offered.

Haruka pressed her fingers against her nose and sighed. She had noticed a girl from her gym class, the one with the sugary pink odango. What was her name again?

"Tsukino is in your art class right?.. She must have overheard our little rampage too."

"Well, the whole school practically knows, Haruka." Michiru remarked crossing her arms. The ring glinted on her finger, and she scowled.

'_Where did they go?..' _They heard an unsure voice ask from within.

"We cant just leave them in there.." Michiru whispered to Haruka, who looked as though she could make it downstairs in time if she sprinted.

"I thought we were coming clean about this! We can't have a party!" Haruka answered throwing her hands up.

"Oh we still are, but I have an idea.. And this little disaster might be the event that starts the ending of a beautiful, if not over blown, relationship." Michiru smiled pulling Haruka's ear down for her to listen.

"Now you're talking some sense.." Haruka muttered and lowered to listen.

Somewhere within, Haruka knew she should have felt relieved at Michiru's plan, but somehow.. It made her feel a little.. sad.

- -

**Authors notes:**

Well that was fun XD; Part II coming soon!


End file.
